Accidental
by writerdaemon
Summary: Cronus ends up in the hospital after being hit by a car and meets a cute boy about his age named Kankri. However, Kankri isn't really... all there. Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Hospitalstuck. Enjoy if this is your type of thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I haven't started a new story in a while, but this is a one-shot, so it should be fine. Enjoy the sadness.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~

When Cronus woke up, he was in the hospital.

He didn't remember too much of what had happened. Just a series of fragmented images. Pavement. Car. Screeching tires. Enough to draw a conclusion from.

Sitting up, he felt a little dizzy, but it was nice to be in a different position. He felt a little stiff. How long had he been in here?

Looking over to his side, he seemed to be sharing a room with someone, so he must not have been to horribly injured. Not a big enough priority for a private room.

He waved at the boy who looked to be about his age, who was staring out the window right now.

"Hey, whatchya in for, doll?" He smiled at him as he turned to look at him. The boy looked surprised, but soon smiled back.

"Oh, hello." He waved at Cronus, avoiding his question. He figured he should introduce to himself, seeing as how they'd be sharing a room for a little bit.

"I'm Cronus. You?"

"Kankri Vantas. Nice to meet you, Cronus." He smiled good naturedly at him. Cronus was sure that he'd enjoy his stay here as long as Kankri was there.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Over the next week, the two of them talked a lot. Cronus had a few fractured ribs and a broken arm along with a mild concussion, but nothing too horribly serious. Kankri didn't share much about why he was in the hospital, but he had dropped a few hints about falling. Cronus usually skipped right over it, though. He hadn't ever been the sharpest knife in the drawer. Today, they were just discussing fun things.

"Oh come on, you're kidding me!"

"No, seriously, I ate an entire box of pizza by myself." Cronus was shocked. He had never been able to eat more than four pieces.

"But the whole thing? A tiny thing like you?"

"Yes, I'm serious!" They laughed about it and talked some more.

A doctor passed by the door and heard the young man inside talking. Did he have visitors? He took a step back and looked back inside. Oh no. It looked like the Ampora boy had some worse head trauma than they had thought. He was talking to empty air above the bed where a suicide patient had died two weeks ago.

~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Wow, that was strangely satisfying. Hope you enjoyed it.**_

~Willow has ollied out


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I've been swayed to make this more than just a one-shot. Enjoy chapter two.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~

Cronus woke up, stretching even if it hurt a little. The doctor said he could go home in two days, after giving him yet another CAT scan for further head trauma.

Looking over at Kankri's bed, he saw that he was still asleep and didn't want to wake him up, so he quietly picked up his copy of The Outsiders and opened to the page he had dog eared. His brother had brought it to him when he visited last.

Now that Cronus thought about it, nobody ever seemed to notice Kankri. In fact, not even the doctors noticed him.

"That's strange."

"What's strange?" Cronus nearly jumped out of his sheets because woah, didn't know Kankri was awake. After taking a few deep breaths, Cronus presented his confusion to his room mate.

"Why doesn't anyone seem to notice you besides me?" Kankri visibly tensed. He knew he hated this type of subject, but it needed to be discussed.

"Also, I haven't seen you eat, drink, or talk to anyone besides me the entire time I've been here. Have you even talked to a single fuckin' doctor?" He suddenly felt bad for exploding at him like that, and several nurses outside turned their heads, but right now was not the time to worry about that.

"Cronus, look, I think it's time I told you something."

Well that piqued his interest.

"Then go ahead and tell me. I think I need some answers, here." Kankri sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not really here, Cronus." What.

"What."

"I said I'm not really here. Well, I'm sort of here. I died, okay? On this bed. Two or three weeks ago, I lost count. About a week before you showed up."

Well this was certainly a lot to take in. How was he supposed to believe that his best friend was actually a fucking ghost? Who would actually buy that?

Cronus would.

"Hooo boy. So lemme get this straight. I've been talkin' to a dead kid this whole time?" A single nod was all he got in the ways of a response.

Now things were starting to make sense. Why nobody ever seemed to see him. Why he never talked to doctors. Why he never ate. Why he looked so pale all of the time.

"How did it happen?" Kankri's head snapped up. Only now did Cronus notice the boy's pure white eyes. That freaked him out a little bit.

"What?" he asked in a strained voice.

"How did you die?"

"That is an extremely personal question and I don't think I need to tell you." His voice sounded really strained, like he was about to cry, but he crossed his arms and turned away.

Cronus pouted a little bit. _I guess it's a touchy subject._

Reopening his book, Cronus left Kankri to himself.

~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Well, that actually wasn't too bad. Next chapter, I'm thinking something like a flashback in Kankri's POV. Opinions on that, anyone?_**

~Willow has ollied out


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, I'm back, and it's sadder than ever. This is the flashback I promised. I'll even tag it this time, it's that bad. TW: self harm, TW: suicide, TW: anorexia, TW: sadness**_

_**Have fun.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~

Kankri wasn't feeling very good the week before he had passed on. His stomach was always feeling sick, and his head constantly hurt, no matter what he took. He had slept most of the week away. None of his 'friends', if you could even call them that, every bother to ask if he was alright.

His own father didn't notice.

His father never noticed the scabs, the hesitance, the refusal to open up about anything, the secrecy, the skipped meals.

His brother did.

"Kankri, you douchewad, I brought you food. Open the fucking door," he had shouted once, rapping on the wooden door sharply.

"Go away, Karkat. I'm not hungry."

"Kankri, so help me god, I will make dad get the fucking skeleton key." With a reluctant sigh, he packed up what he had just been about to do and opened the door with a very irritated sigh.

"What could you POSSIBLY want, Karkat? I'm busy doing homework. I'll have you know that I'm attempting to get into a very prestigious college after school and I need to do all the wo-"

"Would you shut the fuck up and let me in?"

After muttering about watching his language, Kankri let the slightly younger boy into his bedroom, where he promptly took over his bed.

"I don't see any homework shit here, Kankri."

"Well, I was just about to start, and-"

"You got home three hours ago."

"I… I took a nap, and I just woke up a few moments ago."

"Yeah, that's totally believeable. Just eat your damn food." He pushed a plate of macaroni casserole toward him as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'm not hungry, Karkat."

"You either eat it of your own free will or I shove it down your protein chute. You're thinner than I am and you have a shitty metabolism." He had a point. Kankri wasn't exactly very good about exercise. He usually just wore baggy sweaters to hide how thin he was getting to be, but Karkat and Porrim were the ones that noticed.

He had been getting pestered by Porrim nearly every day at school to just eat, just something, wear cooler clothes, it was getting hot, try talking to this person, and he honestly just wished it would stop. He wasn't even sure he wanted help anymore.

He ate the casserole to humour Karkat and vomited it up later.

It was a Saturday evening. The sun was just starting to go down and he had used his razor blade for what he believed would be the last time. In fact, he didn't believe it, he knew it, because this was also the last time he would sit on his bed. The last time he'd feel his head throbbing. The last time he'd cry.

He didn't have much of a plan. He'd been stockpiling pills for weeks now, but he didn't really want to go out that way. He had no access to a gun and he was afraid of suffocation, so he wasn't sure he knew how this was going to happen. He supposed that bleeding out wasn't too bad.

A faint knock on the door.

"Kankri? Kankri, your friend Porrim is here to see you." That was the last person he wanted to see.

"Send her away. I'm indecent and don't plan on becoming so."

"That's awfully rude. She's right here, you know." He sighed.

"Hi, Porrim."

"Hi, Kanny," she greeted from the other side of the door. "Plan on letting me in any time soon?"

"I wasn't, but I suppose I must now. Hold on one moment, I need to put something on." He had a lot more to do than that. He stuffed his blade and his still wet rags under his bedsheets and quickly wiped his fingers off onto his black pants, grabbing the nearest sweater and pulling it over his head.

He opened the door and let her in.

"Hello again, Porrim."

"Hey, Kanny." He sat on his bed and she followed but didn't sit.

"I'm only gonna be here for a few moments. I just wanted to drop by. I was on my way to the store down the street and wanted to check up on my favourite little Sophomore." She smiled and ruffled his hair, but he really wasn't in the mood and shooed away her hand.

"Porrim, cut it out. Just because you're a Senior, you aren't better or higher than I am."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, social justice. Anyway, just wanted to say hi." She bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving. He didn't see her out.

It was very late that same Saturday. In fact, it was technically Sunday. Kankri had fallen asleep and had decided to do it the next day.

It was Sunday evening, the same situation as the night before, except this time, he knew how he would die.

He grabbed his wallet (they would need to I.D. him) and walked to the front door, only to be confronted by his brother again.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked, turning around on the couch to face him.

"Out. I'll be back soon." What a lie that was.

It was Monday morning. He had fallen from such a height that he wouldn't make it to nightfall. He told his brother that he loved him and died before five o'clock.

**~:~:~:~:~:~**

_**Well, that's done. Have fun being sad now. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter four to come soon.**_

~Willow has ollied out


End file.
